The present invention relates to a food processor, and relates more particularly to a food processor comprised of a motor housing base to hold a motor, a work bowl mounted around a top support on the motor housing base and having a front opening, a strainer basket fastened to a lid and turned within the work bowl by the motor, a cutter disposed within the strainer basket and turned by the motor, a top cover covered on the work bowl, a trash basket pivoted to the motor housing base and supported on a platform on the motor housing base adjacent to the front opening of the work bowl to collect trash from the work bowl, and a scraper slidably fastened to the top cover and by sliding block for removing trash from the strainer basket.
Regular food processors commonly have a work bowl, a rotary chamber inside the work bowl for straining fruit and vegetable trash, and a trash basket outside the work bowl. When fruit and vegetable trash is moved out of the rotary chamber to the trash basket, part of fruit and vegetable trash may drop to the juice chamber in the work bowl.